Deep in the Night
by XoxStrifexoX
Summary: *No smut Sorry everyone!* He could hardly believe he was receiving orders at such an ungodly hour in the night - Why had the General summoned him of all people at this hour in the night; practically morning!


Cloud glanced over his uniform one last time checking for any imperfections for what had to be the ten thousandth time; finally adjusting his collar with his fidgety hands he took in and released a deep breath. He could hardly believe he was receiving orders at such an ungodly hour in the night; eleven thirty to be precise. For Christ sake it was going to be morning soon! Who knew how long his orders would keep him out; and no matter how late he was stuck on this particular mission he would still have to report for PT at five am sharp. Cloud's lips pressed into a fine line; what really was bothering him was the mission in itself. Why had the _General_ summoned him of all people at this hour in the night; practically morning! It was more than a littler nerve wracking; it's not like he knew the General. Sure the General was Zack's friend and Cloud was Zack's …err… '_friend'_… So it was kind of like Cloud and the general were acquainted… Kind of…

Cloud hesitated momentarily allowing his fist to hover close to the door unsure whether to knock or run far, far away. The familiar fluttering he often got from riding passenger in a vehicle was beginning to twist at his stomach. Cloud's mind raced; why was he summoned to Sephiroth's private quarters! Was the general hiding a secret phobia and Cloud would have to chase a mouse around the room; would Sephiroth just call him here so Cloud could chase around a mouse for his own amusement? Why was he just standing in front of the door with his hand immobilized a few inches from the door? Cloud frowned closing his eyes momentarily as he tilted his hand back to knock; moving his knuckles to rap over the door he froze as they hit….something… _Oh Gaia… No… someone…Not just anyone you idiot you just knocked on General fucking Sephiroth's chest!! _

Cloud's eyes went impossibly wide as he stumbled over his words trying to come up with an apology; or excuse; anything! "I..Sir..I .. I was.. Um.. That is.. I'm Sorry and… I…," Cloud closed his eyes tightly silently cursing himself; curses that would make Cid himself blush!

Silence.

Cloud had to fight his throat to not echo a loud gulp as his eyes slowly, very slowly, traced up to Sephiroths'. He expected to see a deep grimace or twitching brows; maybe his brows were pressed together so tightly you would mistake them for a unibrow! Perhaps the General was silently scowling... _Maybe he is..._ Cloud's eyes finally made it to look over Sephiroth's features; _He's smiling?!_ Cloud knew all hope was lost; _Oh gaia he is going to cut me down to bits with Masamune... I'm so dead! shitshitshitshitshitshit!! _

Sephiroth's features were twisted into a wicked smile; a grin really Sephiroth was never really one for 'smiling'. When Cloud saw the General begin to move his right hand Cloud dropped his head towards the floor and shut his eyes tightly trying to speak some sort of apology; but none would come. _Great; everyone will say... What happened to Cloud...? And Zack will have to tell them 'Funny story; he used the Generals Chest as a door knocker and swosh Chocobo heads rolling on the floor..' _Ok; so he was being very overdramatic! But nothing could have prepared him for what happened next...

Cloud nearly squeaked as he felt Sephiroth's; The General's; hand cup his jaw and slowly caress inbetween Cloud's lip and chin with his thumb. Cloud's eyes shot wide open as he froze in place; _What the fuck was going on?!!?! _

There was a glint of...something... in the General's glowing green orbs; something that Cloud only saw in Zack's eyes when they were about...to... The thought successfully stirred another high pitched 'eppp!' from Cloud; but the worst was yet to come.

"Oh...you touch my tra la la....."

Cloud's brow both raised simitainiously; had he been drinking something it would have shot burning out of his nose," S-sir..?"

"Mmm...my ding ding dong," Sephiroth's smirk never relented as he slowly licked his lips moving closer to Cloud.

"S-Sir!?!" Cloud tried to back away only to be caught by Sephiroth's other hand wrapping around his slim arm. Cloud looked like a mouse pinned in a corner by a very hungry cat; his chest rose and fell rapidly in rushed small and panicked breaths. Sephiroth's grip only loosened as he watched the General slowly close his eyes as he leaned forward to... _The General is going to fucking kiss me?! _

Cloud managed to break out of the grip and started running; Where to? The only place he knew he'd be... somewhat... safe. Well, safer than anywhere else at the time; Zack's Room! The general only quirked his brow with a playful smirk intrigued by the boy. Cloud ran down the mess of hall ways all the while Sephiroth close on his tail; at a more calmer pace than Cloud's frantic run.

"Deep in the night I'm looking for some fun," Cloud jumped as the distant voice became a soft whisper in his ear, "Deep in the night I'm looking for some love!"

How the hell did the General do that!! Cloud jumped away from Sephiroth's reach just as he felt the elder man's finger tips brush against his sides; he had to get to Zack's and quick! Who knew what the kind of 'fun' the General had in mind! God this wasn't a mission; this was a nightmare!! Cloud finally reached Zack's door and immediately began to pound away at the offensive barrier preventing him from entering the haven. As he pounded he looked to see Sephiroth standing at the end of the hallway with a lustful smirk, "You tease me; Oh, please me..."

The door opened to reveal a very groggy and half-naked Zackary Fair; he stood hunched forward a Chocobo plushie dangling with his arm at his side while his other hand scrubbed at his eyes, "Wha...Clouy.. geez... you kno wha time itis?" Cloud ignored Zack's muffled speech and his Chocobo plushie and Chocobo printed Pj bottoms; he was sure to make a mental note of teasing Zack and asking why Chocobo's of all things. But now was not the time; he had a very hormonally challeneged General trying to molest him!

"Zack!TheGeneralhasgonecrazyandhe'stryingtomolestmeandhe'schasingmerightnowhe'srightouthtedoordownthehallwayandIdidn'tknowwhattodosoIcamehereYougottohelpme!!"

Zack's brows both raised in question; but his questions were answered as the General's hands rested on Cloud's hips and spoke low in a husky voice, "Come near me. Don't fear me. I can't get enough of you, boy......"

Zack's watched Cloud's eyes grow impossibly wide and he would have laughed at the spooked expression in any other situation but the General was now groping 'his' boyfriend.

Zack's mouth clapped together his eyes narrowing as Sephiroth spoke against Cloud's neck effectively making all the color; or lack there of; from Cloud's face, "I want you to be my love toy."

Zack leaned forward to be inches away from Sephiroth's; the two face to face as Sephiroth still leaned his chin on Cloud's shoulder. Using his index finger Zack effectively poked the general's forehead a few times; Zack's eyes narrow and brow twitching. The General's own brow quirked making Zack frown; in one fluid motion Zack pulled Cloud away from Sephiroth's grip and sent the General to the ground with a well planted foot to his 'friends' face. The general mostly uneffectived pouted as he sat on his ass in the hallway; Zack tossed him the Chocobo plushie.

Zack pointed to Cloud and stated in a even tone, "Mine." Than Zack pointed to the Chocobo plushie he tossed at the General, "I don't need that anymore." With that Cloud blushed madly as he realized 'why' Zack was so fond of Chocobo's. Zack shut the door leaving a very disappointed and pouty General dragging his feet back towards his room Chocobo Plushie hugged tightly against his chest.

-----------------

Random? Yes! Song Fic - Gunther - Tra la la....... This is a very bad fic bad in so many ways lol Well whatever I was bored and I came up with this there is no good way to write it hopefully you guys were slightly amused! Reviews?


End file.
